An Arrow in the Dark
by Dcoop7400
Summary: As Sauron's massive army moves across the Great River, Anduin, Minas Tirith prepares for all out war. Tonight however, may be the early beginning to the end as two young Guards discover something that may prove that the end is nearer than they thought. More LOTR characters will be introduced into the story in the next chapter if its wanted.


**Hello readers. This is my first fan fiction so I may not be the best but I'm trying to do well. Any reviews or other constructive criticism is welcome. Also if any of my writing skills seem a little bad or off, I'm only a freshman in high school so I'm not the best of writers. My skills will hopefully improve as you guys point out my mistakes. Enough with that, now on to the story…**

_Disclaimer: this story is in no way associated with Lord of the Rings and is purely fiction._

Time: Return of the King; before the arrival of Mithrandir; after the fall of Osgiliath

**Chapter 1: ****_An Arrow in the Dark_**

The Shadow in the East has finally reached the doorstep of the last free city of Men, Minas Tirith. Osgiliath has fallen under the Shadow as well as every village on the Eastern side of the Great River, Anduin. Legions of orcs have crossed the Anduin along with the Dark Lord's most dangerous and terrifying weapon, the Nazgul. All seems lost for the White City, for the moment. Meanwhile, in the city of Minas Tirith, two young soldiers are sitting on the outer wall, wondering, when will the clouds burst?

The soldiers are young recruits who had been in the Tower Guard since they were young. They are brothers and orphans. Their parents died when they were very young. Their mother died during child birth and their father went off three years later to an Eastern outpost near Minas Morgul. The outpost and all in it were never heard from again. The boys were now 18 years old. Anor, the self-proclaimed eldest of the two, raised his brother throughout all of their life in the city. Anor's brother didn't have a name. Their father didn't see it fit to name the son that wasn't expected nor named by their mother. He simply went by Ithil, the former name of Minas Morgul and the twin of Minas Anor, now Minas Tirith. Anor and Ithil became well known in the city, but not in a good way. When they were young they lived on the streets. Anor and Ithil had to resort to thievery at a young age to survive. They knew the city better than some of the Guard did. They got on the Tower Guard's bad sides nearly all the time. The Guard eventually agreed to train them to keep them in check. They were provided with a house and food. The boys had finally found a home. They both took to archery and bows better than any other skill or weapon. The brothers were excellent with a bow and arrow and were eventually put in charge of training any recruits who wanted to train with a bow. After 3 years of training new recruits, the brothers gave up the leader position to another archer and took to wandering the city during the day and keeping watch at night on the walls. Tonight was no exception.

"Ithil?" Anor was checking if his brother was awake for the fifth time that night. "What is it Anor? I'm trying to rest." Ithil had had a long day and was not about to go another whole night with no sleep. His brother however, didn't care. "You got enough rest already, five hours ago. You signed up for the watch with me so _you_ are going to do your part too." Ithil was awake now, and probably for good, so it was no use arguing. "Fine! I'll do my _part_! But when the Captain asks why I'm still sleeping at noon tomorrow, you can tell him it's because of-"he stopped short. Ithil had eyes like a hawk and he could see better in the night than even the most skilled watchmen. He stood up, grabbed his bow and ran to a spot on the wall. Anor, wondering what his brother had seen, slowly got up thinking it was just a bird. Suddenly, there's the sound of an arrow being loosed from a bow and then a dull thud. Ithil shouts for his brother. Anor, now aware of what was happening, picked up his bow, notched an arrow and drew back the bowstring, ready for anything. What he saw was something that made him realize his worst fear. "Ithil, I think…I think the clouds just burst."

***TO BE CONTINUED***

**Leave a comment if you guys want more chapters. And yes I know the names Anor and Ithil belonged to Minas Tirith and Minas Morgul. But yeah, thanks for reading and leave a comment saying what you thought. Thanks guys!**


End file.
